Of Torn Stockings & Great Opportunities
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Yup, that's right! Another Male!Marinette x Adrien! Steampunk Style! Almost... :3 Rated M(now), cuz I changed it.


A not so, Naughty Steampunk AU

Me: Yup. No smex. Sorry, not sorry.

Male Marionette x Adrien

Enjoy & Have Fun Reading!

/

"Woah!" Adrien gasps as he falls back on one of the supply boxes in Marion's workshop. The little blond hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and hurt himself. A groan passes through his lips in displeasure. 'Mr. Cheng will be so disappointed in me.' He thinks saddened by his little mistake.

Upon hearing the commotion, Marion stops fixing the souped up steam powered engine that had been sent in a hour ago. He then puts down his tools and takes off his work gloves, placing them on the work counter. The raven sighs and goes over to where he heard the scream. He finds the cute blond steambot sitting on a cargo box holding his left leg. Marion can't keep himself from sighs again.

Will the blond ever learn to stop breaking himself?

"What did I tell you about walking near the equipment pet?" Marion reprimands now standing before his creation.

"S-sorry Mr. Cheng."

Rolling his eyes Marion places his hand on the 'teens' head and ruffles his golden hair. "It's okay Adrien, I'll fix you up."

"Thank you, Mr. Cheng." The younger of the two winces in shame. "It's not that serious anyway. I bumped into one of the boxes and cut my leg a little on the corner of it." He sighs with a pout. "Ugh and I ripped my stocking too."

The engineer lets his hand drop from the steambot's pretty gold hair and instead to "examine" the torn fake skin. There just below the kneecap was a small, barely noticeable gash surrounded by the stocking snag. Inwardly he smirks remembering a dirty idea he's had for a long time. He then hums making it seem like he'd just came up with a solution for it. Adrien tilts his head, blinking down at him and trusting that the Steampunk could take care of it. 'That's cute.' The engineer thinks as he leans down to lick the exposed yet torn skin peeking from the snag.

Flinching from the wet tongue, Adrien squeals. "Mr. Cheng w-what are you d-doing?!" Questioned the tiny male in complete surprise.

Marion chuckles. "Oh don't be surprised pet, we've already had this talk. You've known about my need you for a long time. After all the things I've done to you it shouldn't be surprising." He purred, nipping just a little below the gash and getting a short whimper. "As a matter of fact. I also remember a curtain someone begging me to keep going all those times." As the words leave his mouth he continues to softly bite his way up the Adrien's inner thigh, hand moving up to tug down the stocking in order to latch his mouth on the now exposed thigh. He gives it a harsh suck. The younger moans from the contact and leans heavily against the wall where the box sat, legs trembling as tongue and teeth made him want more.

"Mr. Cheng~," The little blond gasped and a blush invaded his cheeks quite beautifully by Marion's standards.

"Spread your legs pet. You're going to love what I'm going to do next." Adrien silently complies to his demand. This makes the raven give out another hearty chuckle. "It's adorable that you're so easy to dominate." He mocked probing the sensitive flesh between his lovers legs.

"Mmmph, M-mr. Cheng!" The little steambot whimpers, bucking into the ravens touch only to whine pathetically when the hand pulled away.

The older of the two coos at him and kisses the tiny bulge in the flimsy pair of short shorts. He then pulls away. "Now now pet, be patient. I'll get to the good part soon enough. Just be a good boy and beg like how I taught you. "

The blond nods before speaking. "P-please touch me Mr. Cheng."

"Close but you have to say my real name next time okay?"

"Yes Mr. Cheng."

"God you're adorable." He brings his lips to Adrien's own.

The little steambot then breaks the kiss. "W-wait M-mr. Cheng."

"Why, do you want to stop?"

"No, I... w-wanna switch places."

A sly smirk graces the steampunk's lips. "Sure, pet." With their position switched, Marion is now seated on the crate and Adrien is kneeling before him. Marion didn't care ether way he'd still get to tease and pleasure his cute little blond. Reaching his hands forward, he doesn't expect the smaller to gently smack them away. Marion raises an eyebrow, questioning the little show of "defiance".

"N-no, just let me touch you this time Mr. Cheng." Adrein runs his hands over the larger males thighs. "You never let me touch you. Can I, please?" As if answering the blonds plea Marion leans back against the wall where the the crate sat against. He then nods his head and gives the steamboat an expectant look. It was as if he was ordering Adrien to get on with it before he changed his mind. "Thank you Mr. Cheng."

The response he receives is a shoulder shrug and the words, "Take all the time you need."

The little blond nods and leans in to unzip his creators slacks with his teeth. He makes a little show of it letting his tongue run over the tiny handle. Marion lets out a gasp above him in surprise. Adrien looks up at the raven with cloudy green eyes. He then lightly nip upwards towards the bulge poking out the zipper hole. When his lips settle on it he places his wet tongue against the equally wet patch.

By this point Marion is panting like dog, trying to keep his hands from touching his most praised creation. God, he wanted to touch Adrien. He wanted other things too, but he already agreed to let his pet do as he pleased. If he where to take it back now then the blond would complain later. That would make him feel guilty and he's not up for that again. Adrien always knew what to say in order to guilt trip him. Marion groans in aggravation, he seriously needed the blonds mouth on his cock.

Adrein stops and looks up at him in curiosity. His eyes seem to be asking a question, but Marion stays silent. The blond smiles and pulls down the red & black scarlet polka doted underwear with his lips. He doesn't have to reach a hand up to fish Marion member. It practically springs out, hitting Adrien in the face with a light slap. The smaller male shyly laps his tongue over it then abruptly stops.

"Adrien?" Marion asked still panting.

The teen' sniffles as tears run down his brightly flushed red cheeks. "I can't do it."

A sigh leaves the steampunk and his cock deflates in seconds upon seeing the blonds waterworks. "Figured as much." He says as Adrien fixes his pants back to the way they where.

"S-sorry Mr. Cheng."

Marion pulls him up and sets the steamboat in his arms and stands. "It's fine there's always next time." He slowly descends to his and Adrien's bedroom. Once inside the raven places his creation on the soft kingsized bed then climes in with him. He'll finish fixing that engine and Adrien's scratch some other time. They need some time to themselves for a change.

"Mr. Cheng?"

"Yeah, pet?"

"I love you."

Marion smiles pulling the little blond into his arms and laying a kiss to the golden blond locks before his face. "I love you too." He means it. Adrien may be an advanced steambot, but he's still human in so many ways. Adrien gives a content sigh while snuggling into his chest leaving Marion to smile even bigger than before. Why wouldn't he be happy? He had all he could ever want right here in his arms, he'd be a fool to think he'd ever need anything more.

And obviously, the steampunk is okay with just cuddling, because any opportunity with his lover is a Great Opportunity.

(The End)

/

How was that?


End file.
